Lymphedema is among several medical conditions that causes retention of fluid in one or more extremities of a human body. Without going into medical detail, lymphedema may be caused by a compromised lymphatic system, reducing the ability of lymphatic fluid to properly move from the extremity, such as a leg. Resulting swelling of the extremity may range from slight to severe and may impede every day activities as well as causing discomfort. Various mild to severe complications may occur if lymphedema is not treated properly.
The typical treatment for lymphedema includes the use of compression around the affected limb in an effort to move fluid from the limb towards the body. Various compression wraps are known but have numerous drawbacks, not the least of which is the time it takes to secure a compression wrap in place, often taking 45-60 minutes to secure wraps onto two limbs. In addition to being time consuming, current methods may necessitate the services of a medical professional, thereby requiring the patient to incur expenses, such as insurance co-pays, and travel time.